rise of Devil D
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: it in side
1. Chapter 1

How** to Darken an Ed's heart.**

**_Pro-log_**_**: The story takes place after big picture show, MONTHS before school starts. The kids in the mitts of a Knackers attack When a group of kids from the next two over starts to pick a fight with Eddy, Kevin and Rolf. EDD STEPS in to try to end it peacefully but get pounded on (not anything new right), But they take his hat and burns it. Witch show what only Ed and Eddy knew was the two poor white horns. Luckily for once grownups show up making the group run away before it got to real. A week later Edd was sent away en till the first full week of is far from the kind kid in a hat that was sent away, He is more of ... you just have to find out what happening.**  
_

The School day started as like ever other day from the day Edd got sent both lot their mojo in a way and had all but quit in their scams without any one to build ,Kevin,johnny,and jimmy missed Edd but they got over it after a few ,Sarah,and the Kankers did showed how bad they wished he come back soon. Nazz missed how he help her with every thing she asked him for help on and she was lost when she offered to pick up the work he did for the was sad do to her crash was gone and i made her bother cry wish bug and hurt her to her Knackers loss the will to hunt the Eds do to they stop running and to sad to yell in had a turn a round in school trying to fill the part of her life that Edd use to fill She joined the club he use to in to just to hare old story of thing he did in the only things she had other than the clubs was the partly burnt had from worst day ever was the image of his hair and of rubbing it on her face in his black and hold him{and rape him}like old times log only good thing is that her,Sarah,and Nazz became B.f.f. the day passed they drag them self's along like in tell lunch When the Eleven kids were called in to the staff room for an unknown they got there the teacher all said they where proud of the kids for being the 12 kids from their school to home private schooling handed them papers tell what the were getting it to going to Marion's school self-improvement and all the been feast it held for was the first to say anything out of the kids asking what was going on and who was this Marion name made some of the kid think of how they get snide up for this,Ed, and Eddy had a feeling they know then name from some were but checked it up to some thing Edd must have read to them for home work or some slipped to the back of the room as the others all rated about in a way being kicked to a new school. And look at the packet looking over the facts in it and thing they thinking it would seem like some thing Edd would love to go smiled something she look around to see if it was just ed but she was out of range for his i showered this week she smiled the packet and started to wonder and remember that they said they were 12 kids Ask who was number teacher all had a grim looks on there faces saying the 12# was the head teacher saw one of the teacher starting to made her favorite student EddWard!,Ask he buster into other all felt a new life come in to them after hearing That Edd Would be there it hit them Double D must have them in to this school which still did not answer why he did using their phones to record the breakdown of the teachers,and being told that the moms and dads had been told the day before being sent home for the rest of the day so they could pack There parents were home {not counting Edd's family}, and had every thing ready for them But not Eddy's dad he was putting a hot tube in Eddy's old sat till a small bus pulled up . There was a women with Green and black outfit on and silver kid's all got on to see she already pick up the of them had zillion dollar grins on there for Marie how was hoping that Edd be there so she could ruff him up a bit for going away and use the rest of the ride having him make it up to ,May Ed ,And Eddy were back to the old self's.{Poor guys} 30 min out-of-town the pulled up to a house that was next to a big wear Saw a someone out of no were she get her Edd hurting face Saw her and said hay May look like Marie got Edd's sent all ready ha Man Gardening look up and yelled something calling some one form in side the same time the kid all got off the bus and look at there no digs. When a tall guy with black hair and a Gardner hat walk out the house. He was wearing a Black and orange shirt with a blue pair of pants and some black he was a bout to say something Marie tacked him a started to put him in a head knew then that it had to be Edd by the way he yelled for her to let him go and the fact he called for ed to for him his grandmother pulled her off him going on to say you should let him say hello be for you do that dear i get he your but you still need to mind your manners young. he told her she not his girlfriend, he said greeting and told them what happened and told why he got sent his Grandmother set a plan to get back at the creeps that been picking on them from that day till now. Kevin was the first one to as a skeptic . yelling that he does need some dork plan to get back at told him that he doubt Kevin could handle a sleeping alone one of the people who kicked his butt. Edd had a cocky evil look in his eyes as if he was egging Kevin to try Kevin try to hit him Edd throw his hat then followed up with a kick to the face. He walked over and steeped next to Kevin to get his hat before he turned and walked in the house after a timer white other all sat in aw at how Edd man handle Kevin and how he had that dark and evil look on his face but he looked so happy as he did Girls all got a little hot seeing the peaceful Edd put Kevin down. They all picked up their things and walked in the said he had no clue what going on and for one he was not the only try got in the house and sitting they started asking Edd jumped around what they all really wanted to girls all saw that the dark look and Evil slime were gone as if they never been on his was in la la land and happy her could crush he muffin in piece. That was till her sister punched her out her Asked her if she could tell what came over Double D like all knew he had a temper but he was far from a thought back to his eyes and saw someone were Edd but not Edd all at will not caring ether way just ask him what was the with the biting Kevin got and for that fact why he hid his horns for all those stepped out of the dinning room and Told them he said for Kevin he had it coming and it was apart of why he got sent had lost all control of his emotions and his mom and dads thought his grandparents Zen way of life would help,After a week he com down but he stated to sleep walk .No Deer you were sleep training like a monster every night his Grandmother yelled grinning at him. He blushed and said well right anyway i mediated with my grandmother the next day and when i feel like someone was sat with me {other than her}It was like sitting next to a lion but i look only to see was then every time i have a rush of adrenaline all the ill will make use force. The first thing ed said was cool your like the hit man reborn guy nice but the and kicker of yelled that is all well and good ed-boy ROFL wishes to know why you have horns. Okay Rolf cam down. I'll tell i was born i had two growths that the doctors believed maybe related to a hormone imbalance i had .{This is a real thing that can happen look it up,people who grow horns}then as i got older my hair blocked the view of them so they were forgotten till age four they grow bigger with got me my hat and you guys knew the rest. After the story of Edd they had dinner and count up no thing that Edd missed out on . Marie pulled Edd to the side and pulled his hat out her pocket .She told him she picked it up after the mass and tried to fix look good but the way she fixed it only cover the top of his head letting his horns and most of his long hair hang saw that she was a little shy at the fact she was giving back Edd one of the key thing that make him. he took a good look at the new Marie and saw how she seemed comer and lady she had blue glasses on and a good girl type of hug him and said glad to have you back love muffin. When he heard his Grandparents say that They were going home. The other kids all had there jaws hear that plank no Grown ups,Kevin and Eddy both thought panty Knackers Aw {kids may be reading this let say grown up stuff the kind white hand cuffs.}They walked out and were gone in no was still hugging Edd and he got a feeling he had not felt in some time. He looked for the other kids but only saw Ed and Eddy but did not see them .Marie was still holding him so he tried to get out of her at her once more she had her same old evil horny look in started to plied with her and she said no way and that he had some making up to pucker up lets see if we can spike that adrenaline of end for now

_**Dear lord man your just going to let them do this to use? Sorry Edd they asked me to end it this way. Have some back bone you are the but they said it would be you guys or me in my dreams and it you man so later!Then other kid are lock in the guest bath room you may want to let them out when you are done or most likely a air brake . good by Eddy: i hate that guy ,Edd stop tuching me Ed :get back soul eating monster form Canada**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mind Your Head Edd**

**Hi it me the guy whose name on this story back again to tell to those who had bad things to say I'm try to fix the mistakes but other than that go on last time I ended with the Ed's well be kiss and bad touched following is after they let the Ed's go, then fell asleep Ed and Eddy passed right out after clean up picked to first free the other kids from the bath room the Knackers trapped them take a much-needed shower. He posted a note on everyone's door telling his Grandmother would be acting as their teacher and that she would be in at 10:30am on the dot, then headed to bed.**

{Now into the mind of Double Dee}The fight in side his head the Devil and the D(there a joke if you can get it I'll put you in the story). Well hello Double D how your mind five-star dings treating it you come to mock me or is it that you are letting me out and getting out of my mind? No I'm here just to see you and tell you how go your life is now. Oh riveting what have you done now. I talked to your friends today oh what they say good night after they got to their they're here. you find if you do anything to them I'll trash words sock Know i really have to hand it to you your friends are something that Marie alone same the Kankers are here and we had some fun as she put to bad i have to act like the old you or she be yelling your name is deserving you know that and I look forward to when they see throw you a jock kid the do not know you in the lest. Not one of them think it odd your go out for pay back .Well your story had them fold but they will not stay for long .You still think to highly of them or have you forgotten the hunt you sent them kind of made you look uncalled for mister.I'm hurt by at lest I know the first and biggest mistake you made you evil what would that be oh great sock headed one .You have my body and Marie Kanker in the same house,She know everything about me.( I do not like to think who but she does). It only a Matter of time before she see passed your vial of are way to with bread i really wounded who in the back of your mind you made me .It a mind freak to how it works any way I have to go School stats tomorrow all my plan start and maybe I start on Marie yelling your name it going be fun playing with her . enjoy the show I put on. When I Get out I will make you pay you know ya sock head ha hah!

The following morning

Double D(devil) was up making breakfast and waiting for the other to wake up. The Kankers sister got up first smelling food and not each other was a change for the to say the lest but they loved it. they Charged down the steps to see Double D say it good to see your man know what a women wants in the morning uh may? May i love chocolate chip waffles .Shut up may Was the only thing Marie said be going to try to hug Double D. Only for him to hand her a plate that look as if it was just made for her with say the lest she was shocked from it and sat other kid got up after hearing Ed yell food good for Ed and falling down the all were a little uneasy (the guy at lest do to the girls night-clothes)The girls did not think much about it tell Johnny started to talk to plank and blushing.[plank to 2x4] Are any of the girl lumberjacks because I got a log for you have a dirty mind buddy i hope they are not lessening to you. Lee looked at him as she licked her plate go girls that bald kid trying to undress us with his eye and she punched him out his Lee only are men came do that! As all the girls walked out to change into street outfits. The other boy not counting Ed and devil all wanted to kill the jug headed boy and the bored of wood. Some time around 9:10 everyone was all set for school for getting they were now home schooled. Tell Ed sat down a started watching T.V. so they all followed the flow Tell Granny D showed up at 10:00.{time skip school sucks} At 2:30 watch Edd's Gamma go home .The n they wounded what they should do for the rest of the day. The Girls all planed to do their hair and make the boys walked in side to watch T. Had creep off some were but no one pay a mind. After watching fish bowl 3 Tank of doom. And trying some new hair do and was Kankers started to inch to the two seen Ed's but stopped when Edd call everyone to come to the back yard out a makeshift loud they all walked out side Edd reminder them of his plans for then lead them to the building over the told them that the would need a lot of thing to move the plan along but lacked a few key thing like means to get around and tool for i a bit showy way he showed them their new base .It fulled with a lot of tools ,part,and a lab. They kids were in a dizzy from how clean well stocked it said it was a jump from Edd' lab in his was a secret to everyone but the other Eds and the sisters.{watch out for stokers not a joke),after wondering what other thing she know she should not know Edd(evil)told them who the would go about the make go carts from parts in the building and from the dump near were a did not think they could to but stopped after think of the stuff Edd make out of showed them what he had make so had made one for himself Ed And each had a look the show of there Ed. Eddy's was yellow like his fave shirt and had a bit of a racer look to was rocket like and green.(it ed it the only way to keep him from touching the others)The Group of kids all yelled that they wanted turned Eddy sells man from to jump to on to say they can be yours for 10.00 kid each gave a mad look but paid never the lest, but the Kankers said they just planed to ride with there say that they only have one seat so how is that going to ,Lee,and Marie said all at once were just going to have to sit your laps or closer.(if you do not get that it best to stop reading.) The Kanker yet again pushed all the kids out say to go find what you need and if you come back in lest then two hours your going to have to eat the parts.

(After a make out party tied to the hood of a go-cart)

Devil Edd need a nap and planed to mock the real Edd in the mind was sitting Trying to get free When his dark self pooed great your back here to tell how far you crashed my reputation. Shock head why would i come and do something like evil you eve have it on a pillow in your old cage. Oh right i for got i just made that with a look of fake remorse.I just came to tell you i I'm loving your Marie is a spit fire she tide me to a go-cart for a little kissy kissy point is does that a lot. Really that was not the first time? Try the 800th time from the day we you have not tried something you have some thing wrong with you or are you holding out form some other girl or let me tell you about my day...

(in the room of Marie with the other girls)

Have any of you girls thought Double D has been acting odd Said Marie almost spilling some nail agrees that he seem less like himself and more like actor try to play him. Nazz had saw what them met but paid no mind to it . The girls all told what was bunging them about him .Nazz tried to talk to him and he had the same i want you to be nude look the other boys give her with is unlike his cute lost for word look. Sarah 's was a also a bout something he did not do when Eddy mad her mad Double D did not try to hold her bock or talk her down ( she miss him holding her As she hurt was Marie tell that he did not try to fight back when she kissed him till he needed air at least,They all giggled at the encounters ,then Marie said let see who must who far we can push him before he cracks like he use he does not brake then something is up if he does we get a good story to tell.

End for now Man the Girls have been around each other to much the are all partly Edd in for some deep stuff now.


	3. Chapter 3

_** The power of Ed over evil**_

Hello my ninjas It the guy that who's name a state here with an update. So far in this story Double D has snapped and now has a dark version of him self running his life. After bad bully attack by some kid from Leaman were sent to his late Grandfather's house to get away from the dark day long past. The Evil know as Devil Dee has taken over and rebuild Double D to a buff kicker of ass with a plan for pay back. Using every thing Devil Dee Knows to get the other kids close to the sake of using them as pawns and more (wink wink Just the women!)After setting a home school program up to get them to meet the teacher of the school who is Double D's grandmother. When they meet back up with Double D Marie gets an off feeling about him but waiters it they send more time she becomes 100% shore somethings up so she ask Sarah,and,Nazz to test him by playing a game of make him your all filled let's get this show moving!

All right you fake what happened to my muffin? Marie what is going on here?(yelling) I'm your muffin and i sitting right here tied to a chair!(mistakes #4,5) Okay I see this is going to had to done Kanker you please stop this already I think your game running a little long. (Mistake 6 he is a died man) Nazz,and Sarah watched from the door as Marie did a number of bad thing {that i can't think of}.As think back to how Marie came to getting all crazy {a diffident kind of crazy}on Double D to.

(Flash back time that same morning)

Okay blonde ,red it time to see who can make my muffin sweat the it seem kinda mean to do this to Double D he so shy it could kill what if he gets mad at us for playing with his feelings. Sarah looked at Nazz before saying ya write the guy to sweet to hold a gauge at you and me and Marie scar any way Marie done wast to him the a little harmless flirting .Okay You then I guest I'll join in to but we need rules to make it all Marie has no problem taking it passed PC levels dude. What ever you two just tell me what I cant do so i can win already. Okay rule one lets keep thing modest just so it fair. Nazz what the hack does that mean!?Well Sarah it means um...It means no flashing him with the girls or what in your all you a little was that you blue haired guys rule two no fighting or getting when the it the others turn. What ever you say {goody good}.Okay I got a rule then no touching him were the can't you're trying to take all the fun out of what you can't handle it stoker girl!Then i'll go first and show you who it a head small fry you got ten minuets to make him sweat. As Sarah try to make Devil Dee sweat.

Double D on the other hand was tiring to think his way out of his own mind.

He tried every logical way to free him self but no luck.(that why he not free).He started to give in to his lack of hope but eddy slapped him yelling get it together! Double D wined saying that hurt Eddy why did you do that. I did it cuz your killing our Dominick.I'm the good-looking one,Ed's lest good-looking the brawn,you're the less than me but more than Ed in looks smart one. Ya Double D we like the three head werewolf from I'm a three-headed werewolf and my girlfriends a ninja ( the 2013 remake ).your trap in your own head letting a fake run you!Who can you make me money like that?we both know after that mad trip to my bother we are unsinkable so no quieting Double D stopped and let it all set in. I lost my mind you two can not be in my mind but your D shakes at the idea of Eddy being you illusion of Eddy and problem sock D I'm the real ed i think i was just going to my happy place when i saw Eddy what that can not. It is my happy place is in you mind Double D. That is just...hmm but it would make some seines of the things you do (only 1% of it but small steps).Well 'm not need here any more see you at your next break down sock head.(faded a way).by Eddy...hmmm Any way Double D why are you in a cage.I was trapped in here by a evil copy of myself locked me in did you not just use the key and get out?Ed if I had a key i would have let my self out long you look under the Ed in all my panic i forgot to look under the mat for the key.{looks under a mat in front of the cage.} Well this is a shock you were right ed. about what Double key being under the mat! Then you could get out and make pudding skins! Yes ed now go to the other and take them to were into my work shop Okay!Okio dokey Double looked out of his eyes to see Devil Dee rubbing Nazz's neck then. saw Marie ram into him at with the speed of the hunter.

_**All right full circle**_

{wait what happened to the flash back? Yo mama happened }

As Marie did her thing the other kids walked out led by Ed yelling Double D back guys! They got into the shop as Devil Dee passed head was down for less than 60 started to walk away but stop when she smiled something .It was sweet like muffins,books with a hint of toco bell's after math(the smell of fear!) She let him down and got pulled into a Ed strength nagging feeling was gone letting her know her real muffin was tell she passed out from knowing he was willingly hugging asked what was going D smiled to him saying long story but frist i'm in need of a shower and some pain killers.

_**End from now ! Yay Double D back in contorl of him self but for how long no clue it need time to work got off my back! so later **_


End file.
